


At The Mercy of the Beast

by xDirtyMindx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, But it's more like a rape, Dubious Consent, Even when you enjoy it a lot, Knotting, M/M, Prolapse, Size Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: Okay, guys, spice things up. Now you are a man. Ready? Go! Enjoy the dirty ride.xxxAre you ready to be used by a beast and fucked like a ragdoll? Yes? Well, in this case, enjoy the story.xxxNot your cup of tea? No problem, turn around and don't read it. Thank you. xoxo





	At The Mercy of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread, english is my second language but I hope you love this dirty story.

No matter how loud you screamed, there was no escape. The beast that captured you was massive, huge and now you were glad a bit that you were still alive.

That has changed the moment it started to rip your clothes apart. Your first thought was that it will eat you for dinner but when he pealed off your boxers… You were not so sure anymore.

He tossed you on some makeshift bed and crawled on top of you. Its head was enermous too, twice as big as yours, the fangs in his wide mouth was scary and you just turned your head away from him, you didn’t want to see him or look him in the eye when it’s mounting you. You know it will fuck you, rip your ass to shreads to force his dick in your hole. Okay, you were not a virgin, that was sure, and you had your fair share of rough fuckings in your life but that was not what you had been signed up for.

Too sad that your willingness or consent was out of the question for tonight’s sessions.

The beast sniffed your neck and for a moment you were afraid that maybe you were wrong and he’ll bite you or just chew your head off. Nope, he just sniffed you and for your surprise, licked your sweaty skin as well.

Okay, that was unexpected.

The beast moved again, removed the remaining shreads of your clothes and took a journey on your body, right to your soft dick. He cocked his head to the left then kinda shrugged and continued his path to your hole.

You shivered and when a wet, hard tongue licked your ass, you moaned like a 2 dollar whore.

Fuck, this was messed up and now you were kinda into this ’sex with a beast’ thing.

You had to be honest that his tongue did magic to your hole, made you wet and open for him in minutes. The tongue was long and wide, it was able to worm its way into you and you were a whimpering mess in no time.

It was a shame when he stopped and crawled back on you. He positoned himself between your thighs and in one hard and rough thrust, he impaled you on his cock.

Your scream was deafining and it made the beast roar in triumph and started to fuck you hard and deep.

He was huge. Really, really huge and the burn was maddening. You had some double penetrations a few years ago and this was far more bigger than two big dicks.

You thought that you were crazy and tired of the big cock fucking your brains out, but no, you were right, the dick in you definetelly started to get bigger and longer. It was impossible, you never knew that except for canine knots, cocks can grow that much during sex.

You took a shy look down at your ass, you were barely able to see something between your bellies, but when the beast pulled out and slammed back into you, you saw the thing that was fucking you. It was a size of a muscled man’s forearem and every time you saw it disappearing in you, you swear it was bigger and bigger.

The burn and pain was incredible, you didn’t feel your muscles anymore, you were at the monster’s mercy.

He didn’t slow down and you were not feeling the telltail sign of his climax either and he kept going for several long minutes.

The next peak you took nearly made you black out. It seemed like you had three thighs. But no, one of them was moving in and out of your ruined, burning channel. And when you looked at your stomach… You saw it moving deep in your poor belly. Deeper and deeper and now you were afraid again from dying by this monster.

You tossed your head back, shut your eyes tight and took a deep breath. Better to help him to do his thing than dying by his enermous dick.

The moment you relaxed, something even wider started to catch on your non existent rim. Holy shit, he had a knot too? He’s going to knot you with his monster dick? Your panic was useless and late, the knot grow bigger and bigger and the moment it stucked for good, hot cum flooded your stuffed belly with cum.

You screamed through it, you were whimpering for minutes, the stretch was impossible to take. Your poor stomach looked like it was ready to burst and give birth to full term twins.

The beast stopped moving in you, he was just panting hard above you and time after time, came again and shot more warm cum into you.

He shifted a bit and that was the moment you realized that you were hard. The next moment the enermous knot brushed your prostate hard you came like a fraight train, clenching poorly around the huge cock.

After you came down form your high, you just lay there, waiting for the knot to go down. Twenty minutes later the beast pulled out, and most of his warm jizz gushed out of your wrecked hole. With shaking hands, you touched your poor ass. Without a problem you were able to shove your fist into your prolapse, shoving your colon back into your body.

The beast growled again, grabbed your legs and the movement made you to pull your hand out of your hole, and he turned you onto your stomach.

Then he was in you again…

You whimpered pitifully and laid your head heavily on the makeshift bed. The beast clearly didn’t have a long refractory time, and it was horny and he wanted a warm hole for sure.

Well, you were here and it seemed like you won’t go anywhere for a while.


End file.
